


Mine

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Papa Emeritus III, F/M, Lap Sex, Marking, Neck Kissing, Possessive Sex, Quickies, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa takes you on his lap after a day of teasing.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Mine

Papa bends you over his lap, delivers four hard blows to your bare ass in quick succession. He drags his teeth around the red hand prints left, leaving a wet, sloppy trail. “You were a very bad ghuleh today. Turning your Papa on, getting his cock hard all day.”

You swallow. “I know.” He spanks you four more times on the other cheek.

“Do you have something to say to me?”

“I’m sorry Papa.” You can’t help blurting what comes next. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t fucking sit tomorrow.” Surprised, Papa raises an eyebrow. He sits you up in his lap, your back to his chest, and curls a gloved hand gently around your neck as he whispers to you.

“You will get what you ask for, you know this thing.”

You moan, grinding down into his prominent erection. “Yes.”

“Bene. Stand before me.” He gestures lazily. You do as he says, and turn to face him. He stays seated, legs parted. He runs a hand through his hair as he inspects you up and down. He gives your cunt a slap, and you gasp. The resulting tingles of pleasure warm your body, and you’re surprised at how much you liked that. He shoots you a smirk. “You like this, eh?” 

“Yes, Papa,” you murmur. 

“Speak up, I cannot hear shit.” 

“Yes,” you moan. His cock twitches, and he pats his thighs. 

“Turn around, unbuckle Papa’s belt and sit on my cock.” You do as he says, straddle him, and take his belt out of the loop. It’s rushed for both of you, and every glance up into Papa’s sneering face gets you wetter than before. You finally pop his top button free, and take his boxers down just enough. His weeping cock leaks down over your thumb, and you taste it desperately. He watches in interest, arching that evil brow again.

“No more teasing, _enough_. You take this cock, si? You take it nice, _right now_ for Papa.” He lifts his chin. “Do I have to ask again?” You shake your head, cheeks flushing hot, and you lift up enough to sit down and receive him inside you. Terzo growls, digging his fingers into the meat of your ass. 

You can’t wait– you start to bounce on him, nearly sobbing into his shoulder as the frustration of wanting him all day shatters with the pleasure of the first full slide of his hard cock inside of you. He bites down into your shoulder, and you tilt your head back, pressing your breasts up into his face. Papa grabs them, rolls them around, yanks your bustier down to roll your nipples between his teeth. He leaves hickies all over them, and chuckles against your flesh. “So any other lover you take knows you belong to Papa, hm?” You look down in an expression of pure lust and rock your hips in circles, already climbing toward your peak. You can feel that Papa’s not far behind– you had been teasing each other all day, and now that there was finally a reprieve, your bodies weren’t wasting time.

“Fuck me,” you chant airily, “Fuck me!”

“You want to be filled up so nice with your Papa’s seed?” he snarls in your ear. “Keep my seed deep inside of that cunt, receive me and never let me go.”

“Never,” you breathe, delirious and focused on nothing but your orgasms.

“You belong to me, si?” he growls, spanking your ass. “Me!”

“Yes Papa, you!”

“I smell anybody else with your scent on them, I will tear them apart, lo giuro sul fottuto satana.”

“Ah, fuck,” you gasp.

“Shit,” Papa breathes, attaching his lips to your neck and moaning through a kiss there as he empties himself inside of you. The wild throbbing of his cock pushes you over the edge, and you slam down hard so his cockhead buries as far as it can go, squeezing tight around him as you finish too. His hands release you, and he leans back, looking up at the ceiling. You go to get off of him, but he holds you firmly by the thighs.

“If there is no objection from you, Sorella…” Terzo flashes a lascivious grin. “I would have you stay the night, right here in my lap. We will see how many rounds Papa can go like this, si?” You respond by squeezing around him in a promise you intend to keep.


End file.
